


Throwback

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [61]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN November 2019!!
Series: Fandot creativity night [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/637178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Throwback

The strike was driving Martin mad. Frankly, he didn't get what the big fuss was about. Did all the other pilots in Swiss Air really did want better salaries? He had never had more money in his life! But people tended to get angry at him at work when he expressed such notions. He just wanted to fly. He didn't care how much they paid him. It had been made clear time and time again that he was willing to work for nothing if he only got to fly. And now the closest thing to flying he had done in the past two weeks had been when he had trie to get the box with his model plane from the top of the dresser and flown off the chair he had been standing on.

While Martin was brooding, his phone rang. He answered it eagerly, maybe the strike was _finally_ over! 

"Hello, Martin."

"Oh, hello Carolyn..."

"Not too happy to hear my voice?"

"No! No! Of course I am! I am! It's just this bloody strike!"

"Ah. Yes. I heard your demands are not really being met at all."

"Our demands? I don't care about our demands! I just want to get back do flying!" Martin whined.

"Oh, do you? Do you _really?_ " Carolyn was beginning to sound like he was up to something.

"Yes..." Martin said carefully.

"Oh, what a shame you can't then. Business is really booming here. With all the cancelled flight between your strike, Ryanair's and Finnair's were getting quite a demand."

"So you're calling to rub it in," Martin scoffed. 

"No. Not at all. I wouldn't think of it. Not at all. I'm calling to you with a proposition."

"Oh no you're not..."

"But I am and I think you'd like it. We'd like you, me and Douglas and definitely Arthur and Herc too, to come back here while the strikes last and do a few trips with us, when we're a bit short on pilots..."

"Well I'd love to, but then I wouldn't really be on a strike and I think people on the company would be mad at me and..."

"Oh, don't take it as work, take it as a little... down time with friends, flying about..."

"So you wouldn't be paying me. You want me to work for free? Even though I am in fact now an actual employed pilot with a real job that, regardless of what they say, pays really well?"  
  
Carolyn didn't reply. Martin thought about it for less than a minute:"Okay, I'll do it. Just like good old times then."

And a throwback to good old times it was. 


End file.
